


The Free Slaves

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [13]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Freedom, Gen, Gladiators, Illegitimacy, Irony, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ysstvelt's bargain bought her freedom, with enough left over for a respectable living.  What would she have done with a fortune anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Free Slaves

Ysstvelt's bargain bought her freedom, with enough left over for a respectable living. What would she have done with a fortune anyway? Her deal with Marel was easy, in the end.

Then Dom knocked at her door. "They're selling me," he said without preamble.

"Why?" The gladiator was still young, mostly victorious in the arena...

"Marel," he grunted. "Jealous. Pheria's latest brat..." He trailed off with a clumsy shrug, looking grim. Wherever he was going, it wouldn't be pretty. "But you got away. That's... good." 

"I'll find the money," she blurted, surprising herself. "I'll buy you. You'll get away too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
